


Shermels

by marysoljames



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Heartbreak, Other, Weird, written at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysoljames/pseuds/marysoljames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been left home alone as John and Mary are off on their honeymoon and he finds himself in a strange relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shermels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you have a problem with animal/human stuff don't read this. Also this was something stupid I wrote for a friend that was joking around one day. Hope you enjoy and make sure to read till the end to find a sweet surprise!

Sherlock stood in the living area looking out of the window, wondering if a case would come in ever. John had left for his honeymoon with Mary and wouldn’t be back for awhile, leaving Sherlock with no one to bother or drug. He had considered conducting another experiment, but what? He couldn’t bring any more body parts into the apartment since Mrs. Hudson had begun to complain, and Sherlock didn’t like to anger her. As he watched the world pass, an idea came to mind. What about an animal? With nothing else to do, he flagged a taxi and went to Colchester Zoo.

When he arrived he walked around, carefully watching the animals’ behavior and such, but none had intrigued him as much as the camel. It seemed like a simple and meaningless creature, once used as transportation but now forgotten. There was one camel that was different than the rest; it stood off to the side, staring at the gate that kept it contained and the trees beyond it. Sherlock asked the keepers about him, and they said his name was Hamish. They said that he had been here for two years, but he still had not become accustomed to the life of a zoo animal. They had planned to send him back to the desert, but were not sure if he would survive. Sherlock stayed for hours, just watching Hamish. He would eat and drink normally, but always seemed to go back to the same spot and stare at the same place. 

Sherlock also watched the people who would come, look at the animals, take pictures, and then leave. They would never stay long. Sherlock came back the next day with a journal, not wanting to miss anything. He looked at the way his light brown fur shone when the light touched it, and he wondered what it would feel like to put his finger through his rough short hair. He sketched out every detail he could, even the huge sweet, chocolate eyes that made his legs feel weak when he gazed straight into them. He could see the sadness within them. All Sherlock wanted to do for Hamish was make him happy. That day he ran home and began to make a plan. He was going to get Hamish out if it was the last thing he would do.

Sherlock had a plan, but he needed some supplies first: a uniform, keys, and a really good excuse for taking a camel on a walk. He observed the keepers, following one in specific named Greg; that was who he was going to impersonate to get Hamish out. Sherlock also managed to see that on occasion, the keeper would take some animals out of the exhibits and show them to the people. That solved how they would get out. Sherlock smiled at himself as his plan began to come together. Now all he needed to do was carry it out. 

The next morning Sherlock came before opening and waited for Greg to arrive. He considered multiple ways to deal with him, but decided the best was just to drug him for convenience. He wasn't the first there, like Sherlock had hoped, but at least he had shown up. Sherlock came up behind Greg, going through what he had to do in his mind. 

When he was in arm’s reach of Greg, Sherlock grabbed his shoulder and said, "Good morning! I'm Anderson, the manager’s new assistant!" 

Greg jumped, but greeted ‘Anderson’ amiably.

"Oh, good morning to you as well," Greg said, trying to get his heart rate to slow down. “I didn't know that Molly was getting an assistant.” 

"Really? I thought she would have told someone so they could show me around. Maybe you can help me find her office; I always seem to get lost," Sherlock responded coolly. 

He had planned for them to go to a more closed off area where no one would notice them disappear. As they walked through the zoo, Sherlock offered Greg one of the cups of tea he ‘brought for Molly.’

“No, those are for you and Molly; I couldn't." 

"But I insist that you have mine. You deserve it." 

Sherlock watched as he weighed the option and took the tea. He watched as Greg took a swig of tea. 

“Thank you, Anderson! That's just what I needed this morning." 

What he didn't know was that Sherlock put two sleeping pills in the tea; that would keep him sleeping for a couple of hours. As they continued to stroll to ‘Molly’s office,’ Greg began to sway, then stumble, and then completely tumble over. 

"Perfect!" Sherlock whispered to himself as he dragged the body into the bushes and switch their clothes. Step one - complete. 

Sherlock rushed over to the camel exhibit as quickly as he could, somehow managing to avoid the staff members that had arrived. Once he arrived he realized something; he had twenty-odd keys that all looked the same. He didn't want to waste much time because anyone could come back there at any moment. It took him about six minutes to find the right key and realize that he would need a harness for Hamish. 

As he searched for for one, he wondered to himself why he had been forgetting all these factors. He never messed up; he was Sherlock Holmes. So why now? Was his passion to save this beautiful, majestic creature blinding him of logic? He couldn't let that happen anymore. He had to keep his mind clear. 

Sherlock only had half an hour before the zoo opened. He had to hurry. When he finally got inside the enclosure, Sherlock was shocked to see Hamish out of his usual place and waiting near the door. Had he known Sherlock was coming for him? Hamish came right up to him and waited patiently for Sherlock to put the harness on him. He was tempted to pet Hamish but knew he had to get them out first. 

Sherlock secured him and hurried out. He took the back routes made for the employees and snuck the camel out. Once they were out of the zoo, Sherlock climbed on Hamish's back and began to ride the beautiful creature. Hamish ran, clearly enjoying the wind though his fur. Sherlock ran his fingers through Hamish's fur; it was soft, short, and felt good through his fingers. He leaned over and smelled the short fur. It smelled of cumin and freshly cut grass. Hamish ran and ran, never stopping for a second. He ran past George Street, Crawford Street, and then Baker Street. Sherlock thought about stopping him, but he knew if he stopped, they would be separated and would never be together. John would make Sherlock return Hamish, and he would be sent back to the desert. Sherlock could not let that happen. 

Hamish had wondered who the strange man on his back was. He had noticed him by the enclosure for the past couple of days. This morning he had simply gone to get his morning drink before gazing at his favorite tree, but there was a man there with some rope. The man took him for a walk and eventually out of the zoo. He hadn't questioned it; he had always wanted to see the world. Later, he the man stopped him. He began to introduce himself as Sherlock. He looked lovingly into Hamish's eyed and gazed for a few moments before he began to recite a poem for Hamish.

Hamish  
How lonely was I when I saw you  
So heartbroken and desolate  
How lonely was I;  
and I saw myself in you  
The sweet scent of your fur  
The smell of earth and spice  
It takes me higher than anything  
My first choice of drug  
As I fall into oblivion  
Your sweet love finds me  
And I fly above the city  
Soaring with you beside me  
This burning in my chest  
This yearning in my heart  
This passion I hold for you  
It smoulders inside of me  
How lonely was I when I met you  
So heartbroken and desolate  
How lonely was I;  
And I saw myself in you

Hamish did not understand the words Sherlock spoke; he only knew that this man had given him freedom. Hamish began to walk away but Sherlock walked in front of him. 

"Why are you walking away? Do you not understand the way you make me feel? The way your fur between my fingers gives me a rush? The way that your eyes make me melt on the inside? Do you not feel to the same way with me?" Hamish began to try and walk way once more, but Sherlock stepped in front of him again. There were tears in Sherlock's eyes. "Do you not love me Hamish? I gave you the one thing you wanted: freedom. Why can't you feel the connection we have? We have both been ignored and called a freak. No one respects us, but together we can feel accepted by each other." 

Hamish became aggravated with the strange and lanky Sherlock. All he wanted to do was explore the world. Hamish nudged Sherlock out of the way with his majestic head and began to run. He heard the loud, pained cries of the strange man but never looked back. Sherlock stayed kneeling on the floor, watching as the majestic creature runs off toward the world that is unknown to him.

Sherlock stayed there for a long time wondering what he had done wrong. Had he said something wrong or hurt Hamish’s feelings? Sherlock thought they had a strong and loving bond that would last a lifetime. He walked home, staring at the ground, remembering the feeling of Hamish’s fur and the way it smelled. The scent of spice and greenery is just a distant memory now.

Hamish was in The Times the next day. The officers interviewed Greg; however, he could not give a good description of the man who had drugged him and left the officers to a dead end. They called it The Great Escape. Hamish made it all the way to Wellington Place and stopped at St John’s Woods

John came back and saw the article a couple days later and showed Sherlock. He never told John the real story: how it was he who had taken Hamish out, how he had fallen in love with him, and how Hamish had rejected him. John insisted that they go see it, but Sherlock refused, calling the creature dull, and saying that it had no use but to entertain the people who had yet to see a camel. It hurt Sherlock deep down inside the recesses of his soul. It made him cringe as he said the vile words. Sherlock never did have another forbidden love for an animal as he did with his dear Hamish, and Sherlock never returned to Colchester Zoo. 

*************

Sherlock woke up and searched around the room. What had just happened? There was a camel..? He looked to his left to see John looking incredibly handsome in a deep slumber. Sherlock sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what the hell was going on. John felt the movement of the bed and woke up slowly.

“What’s wrong Sherlock?” he asked sluggishly. 

“I had the weirdest dream.” Sherlock responded. “Lets talk about it over some tea, shall we?” 

John got up and made tea as Sherlock got dressed. They sat in their usual spots, and John waited for Sherlock’s explanation to his distress. Sherlock began to explain how he had fallen in love with a camel, and how John got married to some girl named Mary. They laughed together at the insanity of the dream for a while; John teased, Sherlock blushed, and they had a great time. 

John rose from his seat to pick up their cups. When John went to go pick up Sherlock’s cup, he lent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Sherlock, don’t you ever leave me for a camel, got it?”he said as he chuckled. 

Sherlock stood up, the biggest smile on his face, and gave John a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t you ever leave me for a girl.” 

John went on his toes and kissed Sherlock right on the tip of his nose. Sherlock then bent down and grabbed his head in return. They stayed like that for a while in their embrace, breathing each other’s air, and did not break apart.


End file.
